


By Your Side

by captainpeaches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpeaches/pseuds/captainpeaches
Summary: NO INFINITY WAR SPOILERSYou are forced to go to one of Stark's famous parties and learn something about your crush, Wanda Maximoff.





	By Your Side

“Put that away, (Y/N)!”

A hand closed the file sitting on your desk in front of you. You leaned back in your chair and sighed.

“C’mon! I need that!” you whined as the assassin put the folder back in the filing cabinet.

Natasha sat on your desk. “What you need in a break.” She held up a (favorite color) strapless dress.

“I’m not going to Mr. Stark’s party,” you replied. “I have work to do.”

Nat frowned. “I don’t like how wrapped up you are in this job. The files can wait.”

“But Mr. Stark said he’d like-”

“Screw Stark,” she interrupted. “His filing can wait. He’s out there partying while you’re sitting here alone.” Nat set the dress in front of you. “It’s your favorite color.”

You rubbed your eyes. “Okay, but only for a little and because you’re my best friend.”

She grinned. “I’ll get Clint.”

“What the hell is Clint going to do?”

Suddenly, the man bursted through the door with two handfuls of eyeshadow palettes and makeup brushes.

“Oh boy,” you mumbled.

To your surprise, the male spy had excellent makeup skills. He patted on some silver eyeshadow which went along with the color of your dress perfectly. He painted your lips with a deep red liquid lipstick and finished off your look with drawing on some dramatic wings using the eyeliner. He smiled at the results.

“How does it look?” you asked.

Clint handed you a small mirror. “See for yourself!” You detected pride in his voice.

“It looks great, Clint!” you cheered. “Thank you!”

Natasha finished brushing the last section on your hair. “I think you’re good to go, (Y/N)!”  
x  
The bass from the music boomed, making your heart feel like it was going to explode.

Tony greeted you with a freshly made cocktail. “(Y/N)! I never thought I’d see you here!”

You thanked him for the drink. “I can only stay for a little bit though because I haven’t finished sorting and labeling those new files.”

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Tony shouted over the loud beat, “This is a no work talk zone! Take the load off.”

You smiled. “I will, Mr. Stark.”

He patted your shoulder. “Good. You should go talk to VIsion. He looks pretty lonely.” With that, he disappeared into the crowd of dancing people.

“Hey, Vis,” you spoke to after finding him at the bar.

Vision politely smiled. “Hello Miss. (Y/L/N). How are you enjoying the party?”

“It’s alright I guess,” you answered. “How are you doing?”

“I’m enjoying myself. I’ve never really drank something with alcohol in it before so I’m thinking about trying one.”

You handed him the cocktail in your hand. “Knock yourself out. I’m not really in the mood to drink.”

He frowned. “Thank you. Is everything alright?”

“Just tired.”

“Well you should go and get some rest. I’m sure that Mr. Stark will understand,” Vision replied.

You nodded. “Alright, Vis. You have a good night.” After you turned to walk away, you quickly spun back around to face him. “Hey where’s Wanda? I thought that she’d be out here with you.”

He played with the straw sitting in his cocktail. “There’s something wrong with Miss. Maximoff. She has been in her room all day. I tried to coax her out earlier, but she refused.”

You glanced over at the hallway where everyone’s bedrooms were and then back at your friend. “Don’t worry. I’m sure she’s alright. Wanda’s just having a bad day. Just give her some time.”

Vision took a sip of the beverage and winced a a little at the bitter alcoholic taste. “Perhaps you’re right. You’re a very good friend to me. Goodnight, (Y/N).”

“Night, Vis.”

Even though you told him that he should give Wanda some time, you had an urge to try to talk to her yourself.

The two of you never really got a chance to have a full conversation. Wands was always trying to control her power even more because she didn’t want to hurt innocent people while attempting to save others and you were always doing errands for the rest of the Avengers. The two of you just never had enough time to chat even though you were always searching for an excuse to hang out with her.

Ever since your freshman year, people had told you that you had a habit of falling in love too easily, so it wasn’t a surprise when you discovered that you developed a crush on Wanda after meeting her for the first time.

You swallowed and gently knocked on her door.

“I told you Vision! I’m okay! Really!” the voice responded, followed by a sob.

You frowned. “Wanda, I’m not Vision.”

After waiting for a few moments, you saw red mist surrounding the doorknob. It unlocked and pushed open the door.

“(Y/N)?” Wanda squinted at the sudden light in her dark room. “H-Hey.” She didn’t expect to see you, but she saw your visit as a pleasant surprise.

“Hey Wanda.” You weakly smiled. “You don’t sound very okay. Is everything alright?”

There was no reply as her eyes darted down to the floor in front of her.

“It’s kind of dark in here. Can I turn on the light?”

Wanda nodded and you flipped the switch. The woman’s face was stained with tears. On her bed, was a portrait of somebody that you didn’t recognize.

“I was doing so well!” She cried. “So well…”

You sat down on her bed and she sat across from you on her desk chair.

“What’s going on? How can I help?”

Wanda pointed to the photo. “I miss him.”

You picked up the object. The boy in the photograph was young and looked around Wanda’s age. He had silver hair.” You realized that it was her late brother. Steve had told you about him on your first day as secretary for the Avengers HQ.

“What’s his name?” you asked.

She blew her nose with the tissue on her desk. “Pietro. He’s my brother.”

“He’s very handsome.” Wanda giggled at your comment.

“It’s been almost a year since he-he.” She started to sob again. “Clint was with him.”

You set the photo down by your side and stretched out your arms. “Come here.”

She left her seat and leaned into your embrace. You didn’t mind the tears sliding down your bare shoulder.

“I’ve lost somebody before,” you told her. She looked back up at you. “It hurts. I know.”

“H-how did you get over it?” She sat down by your other side.

“That’s the thing,” you replied. “I’m not really over it. It still hurts a little bit when I think about them, but I’m happy that they were a part of my life. I just tell myself that they are and always will be with me.”

“Really?”

You pointed to a spot on the carpet. “He could be standing right there, watching over you.”

A smile came upon her face. “He’s here!”

“Of course!” You handed her his picture. “And sometimes when I feel sad and miss them a ton, I hug my picture of them. It’s like I’m hugging them.”

She pressed the photo against her chest and her eyes lit up.

“Do you feel better?” you asked after a few seconds.

“A lot better. This is good advice.” She placed the frame on her desk and wrapped her arms around you. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.”

The hug lasted for a very long while. You slowly lifted the woman off of your torso.

She was so tired that she fell asleep on you.

You smiled as you pulled back the blanket on her bed and laid her down on the mattress covered in pink sheets. You covered her up and pressed a kiss on her forehead. You blushed for you had been waiting for that moment for what seemed like forever.

As you were about to leave her beside, she grabbed your hand. A confused look came across your face because she was still asleep. Her action that you assumed was caused by her powers creeped you out a bit.

Without another thought, you climbed into the bed with her. As soon as your head hit the pillow, you were out like a light.

Wanda woke up earlier than you the next morning.

She quietly gasped when she saw that the two of you were in a spooning position, you being the big one. You didn’t mean to wrap your arm around her. It just happened in the middle of the night.

The woman began to like feeling your warmth against her. She felt...safe. It had been a while since she had felt that way.

You blinked a few times and looked down. Chills made their way up your spine when you Wanda staring right back at you.

“Oh god! I’m so sorry!” You pulled your arm back to yourself.

She giggled. “No it’s okay.” Wanda blushed. “I like cuddling with you.”

Your heart’s rapid beat from the night before returned as you placed your arm back on its recent location. “You’re very cute when you blush,” you admitted. You took a deep breath. “I think you’re the most beautiful person in the whole universe.”

Wanda shot up, never tearing her gaze from you.

“What’s the matter?” You frowned.

She studied your appearance. “I think- I think I want to kiss you.”

The two of you leaned towards each other with your eyes closed, sharing your first kiss. Your face heated up.

“(Y/N), I’ve never felt this before.”

“How do you feel?” You held your breath.

Wanda cupped your face in her hands. “I- I feel so safe around you. I feel...love.”

You grinned. “I love you Wanda.” The two of you kissed again, followed by sitting in an awkward silence until you spoke again. “Hey, do you want to like um...get a coffee or something later?”

Wanda held your hand. “I would like that very much.”


End file.
